User blog:Browseitall/17/Aug/17 - Transcended Atlas Greysoul and Ravengale rebalance
This patch brings us: *Rebalance for Atlas, Greysoul and Ravengale *Guild content buffs *Bellos difficulty reduction Original patch notes can be found here. Rebalance In the recent rebalance poll Transcended Atlas, Transcended Greysoul and Transcended Ravengale won, which means they receive a rebalance with buffs this upcoming patch. Transcended Atlas }Stuns enemies hit by the attack for 9 seconds and increases Atlas' ATK by 82%. Dispels one positive effect with every normal attack. |- |P2 | When entering battle, Atlas gains for 9 seconds and received damage by 15%. The effect is only used once per battle, at its very start. Additionally, she is immune to Instant Death skills. | When entering battle, Atlas gains for seconds (Only once per battle) and . Additionally, she is immune to Instant Death skills. |- |MAX |Recovers 30% of her damage inflicted and inflicts additional 350% damage. Every 4 seconds Atlas inflicts 2071% damage to one enemy that is "Airborn", inflicting 1786% damage to surrounding enemies. |Recovers of her damage inflicted and inflicts additional damage. Every 4 seconds Atlas inflicts damage to one enemy that is knocked up, inflicting damage to surrounding enemies. . |- |ULT |Every successful attack inflicts twice its damage as splash damage. |Every successful attack inflicts twice its damage as splash damage. . |- |ARCH |"Andormeda Nuclear Punch" now also removes all buffs of the target. "Eruption"'s splash damage is doubled. Additionally, "Devotion"'s duration is increased by 3 seconds. |"Andormeda Nuclear Punch" now also removes all buffs of the target. "Eruption"'s splash damage is doubled. Additionally, "Devotion"'s duration is increased by 3 seconds. damage by 47%}}. |} Notes: They seem to have removed the "Airborn" effect but keep its premise in consideration of her MAX by just phrasing it so that enemis knocked up by her 1st can be affected by it. Transcended Greysoul }debuff that prevents tha target to be revived when dying within 15 seconds. Inflicts 3x its damage on enemies with the "Annihilation" debuff. (TL/N: No mention of "for each")}} sec |- |3rd |Invokes his "Alter Ego" for 14 seconds, becoming invulnerable for 1 second. While the Summons are active, he inflicts 470% additional damage to enemies, stacking up to 3 times. The damage Greysoul receives is split between him and his "Alter Egos". His "Alter Egos" are immune to attacks and "move" with him (they mimic his actions). 15 sec |Invokes his "Alter Ego" for 14 seconds, becoming invulnerable for 1 second. ATK by 47% and ATK Speed by 33% for 13 seconds}}, stacking up to 3 times. The damage Greysoul receives is split between him and his "Alter Egos". His "Alter Egos" are immune to attacks and "move" with him (they mimic his actions). sec |- |P1 |Greysoul's normal attacks remove beneficial buffs from the target and inflicts 3x their damage against Boss-Types. Additionally, he is immune to instant death and reduces Ranged damage received by 40%. | |- |P2 |Increases DEX for entire party by 30%. Also grants an extra 15% physical damage. |Increases damage by . |- |MAX |Greysoul can now invoke up to 3 "Alter Egos". If an enemy is killed, the cooldown of "Dark Celestial Decree" is reset. |No changes |- |ULT |Gains 70% Boss Damage for self and increases the duration of "Alter Egos" by 5 seconds. Additionally, each time an enemy dies Greysoul increases his ATK by 17% for 38 seconds. Stacks up to 10 times. |Increases the duration of "Alter Egos" by 5 seconds. Additionally, each time an enemy dies Greysoul increases his ATK by for 38 seconds. Stacks up to times. |- |ARCH |Invokes two additional "Clones" during "Dark Celestial Decree". Increases the maximum amount of "Clones" to 4. Additionally, increase the random additional damage of entire allied party by 42%. |Invokes two additional "Clones" during "Dark Celestial Decree". Increases the maximum amount of "Clones" to 4. . |} Transcended Ravengale }ATK by 24%}}. |- |MAX |Grants 47% additional boss damage to the entire party and doubles her escorts' STA and STR. |Grants additional boss damage to the entire party and doubles her escorts' STA and STR. |- |ULT |Increases "Fallen Power" buff by 27% more increased ATK. Additionally, invokes an additional Izarc, Samurai of the Red Armor when "Escorted by Warriors" is used. |Increases "Fallen Power" buff by Boss damage and damage}}. Additionally, invokes an additional Izarc, Samurai of the Red Armor when "Escorted by Warriors" is used. |- |ARCH |Increase the Boss Damage of entire allied party by 52%. Further increase Boss Damage by 12% for every Summon in the party's control. Additionally, increase ATK of Izarcs by 120%. |Increase the Boss Damage of entire allied party by . Further increase Boss Damage by for every Summon in the party's control. Additionally, increase ATK of Izarcs by 3x. |} Note: They seem to have mixed up the passive 1 and passive 2 descriptions in the patch notes, if someone is wondering. Other Changes *Guild Siege Battle (both Siege and Loot) Rewards adjusted as follows (Loot multiplier seem to remain as they are): *Bellos (lvl 126 Raid) was too difficult and therefore the difficulty and strenght was reduced. *New Helper Gear added to ( deal in cash shop); Level 120 equipment. *The "Explore Dungeon" (던전을 살펴보다) button in the Daily Task tab was adjusted since it now includes the Challenger Dungeon. Misc *It is Liberation day in Korea, therefore 72 Runes, and will be handed out if players log in today (15/Aug). Additionally, an extra free Burning Gauge buff is applied that day for 9pm ~ 0:00. Category:Blog posts